One and Only
by stargaze29
Summary: It's not easy giving up one's heart.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own All My Children, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Well seeing as Marissa loves Adele and I do as well, I thought 'why not?' Hope you enjoy! :D

It was Friday night and Marissa lied on her bed just staring at the ceiling, with her hands rested under her head and her iPod on her 'love' playlist. The young woman had just been lying there thinking of one person and what all they've been through together, when a song from one of her favorite artist came on and summed up everything Marissa had been throwing around in her head for the past hour. It was like the message had been having trouble reaching her heart because of interference, but once she finally got it; nothing had ever felt so right. Lately all they've done was avoid her and she was beginning to become desperate to just see their face. Sighing, Marissa sat up and reached for her cell phone; dialing the number she knew by heart.

'_This is Bianca Montgomery. Sorry I missed your call, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.'_

Marissa was hopeful even though she knew that all she would get was Bianca's voicemail. That's all she'd been getting for the past month, ever since they had their biggest argument. Marissa had found out that Bianca was giving JR tips on how to get on her good side and for some reason that infuriated Marissa, not only because JR was becoming beyond irritating; but because she felt hurt by Bianca for some reason. Marissa felt that while she was messing around with JR, she lost out on time with Bianca and for some reason that made her upset. Every time Marissa would ask Bianca to do anything with her recently Bianca would freeze up and tell her that now's not a good time, but maybe some other time; only there was never 'some other time'. So Marissa finally had enough one day and cornered Bianca at Fusion and let out all her frustrations and what she was feeling all out at once.

_Flashback…_

Marissa walked determinedly into the Fusion office one afternoon, and when she entered she was disappointed to find it vacant. Hearing a noise come from the backroom, Marissa made her way there. When she entered she found just the person she was looking for, heating up their lunch. Marissa took the time to admire their profile, considering they must not have heard her enter the room. Bianca was wearing dress slacks, with a formfitting dress t-shirt underneath a well fitted vest.

'_Wow she looks good.'_ thought Marissa before regaining her focus and clearing her throat, which gained the other woman's attention.

Bianca was brought out of her deep thought and when she looked up she first showed genuine happy surprise, then unease, which then was quickly covered up by a polite mask. Lately that's all Marissa had been getting the few times she's been around Bianca and she couldn't stand it.

"Hello Marissa, what are you doing here?" asked Bianca with a guarded smile, turning away from Marissa to take her food out of the microwave.

"You know why I'm here Bianca." said Marissa never taking her gaze off the other woman.

Bianca sighed to herself before turning around and facing Marissa, while leaning against the counter behind her.

"No I don't actually…look if this has something to do with me and JR, then once again 'I am sorry'." said Bianca sincerely.

Sighing in a frustrated manner, "No Bianca this has nothing to do with him, this is between me and you." said Marissa gesturing between Bianca and herself.

"What do you mean?" asked Bianca emotionless, turning to pick up her food and putting it on a near table.

"Do not play dumb with me Montgomery, I am not in the mood." said Marissa trying to keep her anger in check.

"I'm not playing anything, Tasker." fired Bianca right back, standing up straight and folding her arms.

"Oh my God! You honestly can look me in the face and tell me that there's nothing wrong with us? I mean…I thought we were friends?" asked Marissa sadly.

"We are friends." said Bianca trying to assure Marissa, not liking to see her like this.

"REALLY? Because for like the past couple months my best'friend' has all but launched herself into outer space to get away from me and not only that, but has been pushing me off to someone else! I mean if you don't want to be around me anymore all you have to do is say so." said Marissa trying not to give into the sadness she felt.

"I do!...I do want to be around you Marissa." said a now frustrated Bianca.

"Then why won't you?" asked Marissa softly, moving closer to Bianca. "Why won't you let me near you?" she continued, gently turning Bianca face to look her in the eyes.

When Bianca's eyes met her own, Marissa almost wanted to cry. They were filled with such pain, sadness, and…longing? Marissa suddenly flashed back to all of their interactions, and all of the times that she may had seen that same look before it was completely washed away with a perfectly placed smile. All those times JR had been involved somehow. That's when it hit Marissa in the gut. Bianca had feelings for her, but would rather cause herself pain by pushing those aside for the sake of her and Marissa's friendship; and she'd do that by any means necessary including helping JR, not exactly her favorite person, win Marissa back. Marissa didn't know why she had the intense feeling to do what she did next, but something in her told her she just had to.

With her hand still on the other woman's cheek, "Bianca…" whispered Marissa bringing her and Bianca's lips together in an earth shattering kiss.

The kiss was passionate, yet full of love. The two broke away for a second for air, but were soon brought right back into each other. They somehow had backed into the counter and in one quick move Bianca had flipped their positions, and lifted Marissa up onto it.

"Mmm." Moaned Marissa as Bianca's hot tongue made itself known in her more than inviting mouth.

Marissa fingers went to undo one of the buttons on Bianca's vest before her wrists were grabbed firmly by Bianca's hands and their mouths ripped apart.

"No!..." said Bianca breathing heavy and with her eyes closed tight. "…This can never happen." finished Bianca in a pained tone, opening her eyes.

She quickly released Marissa's wrists, grabbed her messenger bag and jacket, and then walked out of the room without another word; leaving a now empty Marissa behind.

_End Flashback… _

Staring at her phone in her hand, Marissa knew what she had to do.

_You've been on my mind,  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time,  
>Just thinking of your face,<br>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
>You're the only one that I want.<em>

Marissa threw on some sneakers and jacket before rushing out of her room and to her car outside. Marissa knew exactly who she wanted to see, what she was going to say, and how she planned the situation to workout. What Marissa didn't plan on was the freaking monsoon she found herself driving in on her way to her destination. The rain was coming down so hard that she was pretty sure that if she made it to Wildwind it would be by pure luck.

….

Bianca was sitting on the couch in the living room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, reading a book; only considering that she's been reading the same sentence for the pass twenty minutes she gave up and shut the book. She moved to a seat next to one of the windows, closed her eyes and listened to the rain; hoping that it's chaotic melody would somehow sooth the chaos running through her mind.

(Knock! Knock!)

"So much for that." murmured Bianca as she made her way to the door.

Bianca yanked open the front door and was met with what looked like the red head version of Cousin Itt.

Blowing her wet hair out of her face, "Hey." said a soaked Marissa Tasker.

"Hey." answered back a stunned Bianca Montgomery.

"I need to talk to you, preferably inside; but I'll stand out here all night until you hear what I have to say." said a cold, but determined Marissa.

As much as Bianca wanted to take the woman up on the second part of her offer and walk away, she knew in her heart that she never could.

"Come in." said Bianca apprehensively as she stepped aside, allowing Marissa entrance. "Stay here. I'll be right back." said Bianca heading upstairs, only to return minutes later with a towel, a pair of flannels, and another t-shirt. "Here you can put these on." she said handing Marissa the items.

Marissa gratefully took the offered clothes and towel, "Thanks. Where are the girls?"

"A sleepover at Kendall's." answered Bianca, Marissa nodded her head.

"Caleb?"

"Business trip."

"Ah." said Marissa as she started to strip right there in the foyer. She got as far as getting her shirt off before Bianca regained her senses, and fixed Marissa with a look.

"There's a bathroom right down the hall." said Bianca before walking off.

A sly smirk appeared on Marissa's face, as she made her way to the bathroom. Once she was done changing into the dry clothes, Marissa made her way to the living room. She came to the room only to find Bianca sitting curled up on the couch, looking deep in thought.

'_God she looks beautiful.'_ thought Marissa.

Suddenly Marissa found herself becoming nervous, not because of what she was about to say; but because of the reaction she may receive from it. She knew the one she wanted, but her mind flashed back once again to that day at Fusion.

'_It doesn't matter Marissa. You have to prove to her that you're worthy of her love.'_

A voice in Marissa's head brought back her courage as she made her way towards the beauty sitting in front of her.

_I don't know why I'm scared,  
>I've been here before,<br>Every feeling, every word,  
>I've imagined it all,<br>You'll never know if you never try,  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine.<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
>Promise I'm worthy,<br>To hold in your arms,  
>So come on and give me the chance,<br>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
>Until the end starts.<em>

Bianca looked up and immediately thought of how cute Marissa looked in the pajama pants and t-shirt, but she quickly dismissed that thought as she stood up in front of the other woman.

"Here let me put those in the dryer for you." said Bianca in machine mode once again.

"They can wait." said Marissa, placing her wet clothes and towel on the floor before standing up to face Bianca. "Bianca…I have feelings for you."

Bianca shook her head, "You don't know what you're talking about…"

"I do." interrupted Marissa. "Now to say that I'm not surprised would be a lie…" seeing Bianca's face become saddened Marissa continued. "…not that I have fallen for you, but the fact that you feel something for me. Bianca I know I'm not probably your first choice for someone to be with, but…"

"Stop." said Bianca putting up her right hand. "Don't ever do that, don't ever talk down yourself. You are too good of a woman for that."

"Just not good enough for you." said Marissa staying with her tactic.

"Marissa I don't want to lose you to anger and disappointment; all the others…" trailed off Bianca. "I refuse to lose you." she finished determined.

"But don't you see Bianca? You already are losing me to your past. You know that I know what it is like to give someone your heart. To trust someone with the most fragile part of you, only for them to break it into a million pieces; like it was nothing. I would never do that to you. The question is that are you gonna do that to me; because these past months I've felt this hollowness inside and I realized that it's because my heart had already found a new keeper, it's been with you waiting for me to find it again. You can't tell me that you don't feel anything Bianca…I can see it in way looking at me right now; I felt it in that kiss…" Bianca turned her head away from Marissa. "Bianca I'll be here for you…with you until the end…or until you order me away, but I'm going to try my damnedest not to let that happen…if you'd only give me the chance." finished Marissa near tears.

_If I've been on your mind,  
>You hang on every word I say,<br>Lose yourself in time,  
>At the mention of my name,<br>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,  
>And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared,_  
><em>'Cause I've been here before,<em>  
><em>Every feeling, every word,<em>  
><em>I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you never try,<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine.<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
>I promise I'm worthy, mmm,<br>To hold in your arms,  
>So come on and give me the chance,<br>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
>Until the end starts.<em>

Bianca breathed out a huge breath, while running a hand through her hair and trying to keep her own tears at bay. The words that were just said all but confirmed what her heart had already known, that it had found a new keeper as well; and it was the fiery red head standing before her.

_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
>I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,<br>Nobody's perfect,  
>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),<br>Trust me I've learned it,  
>Nobody's perfect,<br>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),  
>Trust me I've learned it,<br>Nobody's perfect,  
>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),<br>Trust me I've learned it,  
>Nobody's perfect,<br>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),  
>Trust me I've learned it. <em>

Bianca slowly made her over to stand in front of Marissa, with a look on her face that Marissa couldn't decipher.

"There's just…one condition." said Bianca.

"Name it." said Marissa desperately wanting to know what she'd have to do to win this woman's heart.

"You have to wear flannel pajama pants more often because you look utterly adorable." said Bianca in a businesslike manner before a smile began to make it way on her face.

All Marissa could do was let out a stunned laugh as she pulled Bianca into a long awaited and much needed kiss that left both women gasping for breath, with their foreheads still touching.

"So you like the flannels, huh?" asked Marissa with her arms around Bianca's neck.

"Definitely." answered Bianca, with her arms wrapped around Marissa's waist.

"Noted." said Marissa, causing both women to laugh.

"You've had my heart, you just didn't know it." said Bianca softly before giving Marissa a loving kiss.

Marissa couldn't keep the smile off her face, knowing that she planned to be Bianca's one and only from here on out, and that Bianca planned to be hers as well.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
>I promise I'm worthy,<br>To hold in your arms,  
>So come on and give me the chance,<br>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
>Until the end starts.<em>

_Come on and give me the chance,_  
><em>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,<em>  
><em>Until the end starts.<em>

Later that night and well into the morning hours, sounds of lovemaking could be heard coming from the room of one Bianca Montgomery.

**A.N. **Yay! Now if only something like this could happen on the show I'd be ecstatic. :D The song used in this fic was "One and Only" by Adele, love that song. Hope you enjoyed and reviews would be mighty appreciated. Thank you for reading! : D


End file.
